


Under the Glistering Stars

by Vortex_Strider



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortex_Strider/pseuds/Vortex_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Barbara have a rare evening alone..... What will they get up to in the secluded forest under the Glistering stars?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year, one long year since they ventured uninvited into that Junk yard in search of one their students who puzzled them exceedingly with her exceptional intelligence, far beyond that of a normal 15 year old girl. Since then they have travelled through time and space, visited new planets, and escaped death at the hands of the Daleks, the Aztecs and amid the French Revolution. Made enemies and made friends. They had grown to love that harsh, abrupt and rude old man who trapped them on their first adventure, they have grown to see him as a kind and caring man. They have travelled together as four great friends, and yet, for Ian and Barbara, it just wasn’t enough. Amongst the amazement, excitement and endless wonders, a part of them still craved to return to their rightful time, to get back the life they had. Every step out of the TARDIS to a new time or a new place held the hope that this would be their stop, that they have finally returned home, and then the sinking feeling of realisation that once again it was a wrong stop, they will never stop wanting to return home, but with each disappointment they begin to accept that that may never happen, and this time is no different.

  
“Oh Ian, could this be it, could this be London?” Barbara said with expectant hope as she followed Ian out of the TARDIS. He stood hands in pockets, looking about him, taking in his new surrounds as much as he could see from where he stood.  
“I don’t know Barbara, I doubt it is London, we appear to be in the middle of a forest. I suppose it could be Earth.” He looked to her as she stepped beside him,  
“Yes, but what time?” a hint of worry and despair in her voice. Ian noticed this, he placed his arm around her shoulder and comfortingly pulled her closer.  
“Don’t worry Barbara, we will get home eventually.”  
“Oh I know, it’s just that not knowing I don’t like.” He patted her shoulder a little, “I just wish he knew how to control that thing.” She sighed; Ian glanced at the blue police box, smiled and looked back at Barbara.  
“I think he wishes he could too.” She managed a weak laugh; she could always count on Ian to be there to comfort her in her times of doubt.  
“It’s not all that bad is it? I’m with you, you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” She tuned to him and he held her tighter. He smiled gently, that twinkle in his youthful eye made her weak at the knees every time she saw it. She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
“Having you with me is the best thing about it all Ian.” they stood there peacefully for a few moments, until it was broken by the subtle tones of the doctor and Susan wafting from the open doors behind them.  
“I’m sorry Grandfather!”  
“What you deserve young lady is a jolly, good smacked bottom,”  
“I didn’t do it on purpose!”  
“That is beside the point isn’t it” Ian and Barbara looked at each other and laughed.  
“I suppose we should go and see what’s happened this time.” Ian said amused. They turned and headed to the TARDIS, they just made it to the doors when a little puff of grey smoke erupted from the console in front of them.  
“I told you to press one button, not fiddle with all of them."  
“I wasn’t fiddling with anything!”  
“Hmmm No? Then how do you explain this?” waving his arm around the smoke slowly evaporating around him.  
“Well I don’t know, but I didn’t do it” Susan squeaked, very close to tears. Barbara rushed over to Susan and hugged her.  
“Is everything alright Doctor?” Ian asked calmly, walking towards the console.  
“No boy, everything is not alright.”  
“Don’t be angry Grandfather, please” the Doctor hesitated for a few moments with what he was about to say, his temper vanished and his temperament changed. He walked over to Susan, who had let go of Barbara.  
“Don’t cry child.” He held her gently. Ian wondered over to the cause of the smoke,  
“is it bad doctor?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Can you fix it?” he repeated, pointing.  
“Oh yes of course I can, might take a couple of hours” He returned to Ian’s side.

  
Ian had a moment’s thought, could this be the chance he had been waiting for, for a very long time? He looked at Barbara, caught her eye and smiled. He had a look which was enticingly puzzling, but Barbara knew what it meant. Unbeknownst to Ian, she too had been patiently waiting to see that look again. Her stomached jumped and she suppressed a grin.  
“Susan, why don’t you help your Grandfather with the repairs whilst Ian and I take a little look around?” and not giving Susan a chance to protest, she gently pushed her towards the Doctor and carried on past Ian, making eye contact with him as she passed. She needn’t say anything, the subtle loving look in her eyes equalled what he was feeling and he knew she was thinking the same as he was. He dared to let his eyes fall to her bottom, the skirt seemingly tighter than it was moments before enhanced her naturally enticing shape. He just had to hold her, and he had to hold her now. He hurried out behind her and they ran into the tree-line close by.


	2. Chapter 2

"Barbara, slow down.” He called to her as she teased him with a childish giggle at being chased.  
“Barbara” he caught up with her, gently grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Breathing fast and smiling, she mirrored his emotions, he couldn’t contain it anymore. He pulled her to him and embraced her tightly and took her soft, voluptuous lips in his own, a warm, exciting passionate kiss as their tongues danced together. Barbara overtaken by the moment forced Ian backwards into a nearby tree, accidently winding him. She managed a ‘sorry’ in the brief moments between the kiss. Breathlessly he returned a ‘quite alright’ and their union continued. Emotions flooded through them both. Ian started to feel his excitement rising in his pants, Barbara felt it too, stirring butterflies through her stomach, gentle tingling all over. Ian picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, lips still entwined, he blindly stepped forwards, all of his concentration focused on his love he held so closely to him. His kissed her cheek, made his way down her neck and settled on her collarbone, where he nuzzled and suckled playfully, eliciting little moans and giggles from her.

Suddenly, tumbling down a small hill, still holding her they laugh as they land on the soft padded grass below them. Lying in each other’s arms, they momentarily catch their breath.  
“Barbara look,” Ian whispered gently in her ear. They looked up; the sky was slowly turning to dusk. As the last rays of the sun were seen shining through the trees, the earliest stars began to twinkle in the sky above them in a beautiful haze of soothing colours. They had fallen into a small, secluding, quiet clearing.

They looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Have I told you lately, how much I love you Ian Chesterton?”  
“No, not recently, I don’t think you have” he teased.  
“Well, let me tell you now.” She learned over him, moved her lips close to his ear, slowly, enticingly and lovingly she whispered “I love you, Ian Chesterton.”

She kissed his ear, he held her closer.  
She nibbled his earlobe, he gripped her bottom.  
She kissed his neck, his cheek, and his lips.  
He couldn’t help smiling.  
She kissed his forehead, his nose, and his lips again. They looked each other in the eyes, they held their gaze. She moves her kisses down to his chin, her wet lips moved against the hollow of his throat. She slips her hands under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his body under her skin erupted hundreds of emotions. She slipped his jumper up, that cute, black high-collared jumper he always wears, the one she finds so sexy. Well now she wanted him out of it, and he was, it was on the floor beside them. Barbara returned to her exploration of his torso, planting kisses on every inch she found as she made her way still lower, her lips hit his belt. Yet another obstacle she thought. She un-notches the belt, undoes the button. Kiss. The zip, slowly the zip comes down. He lifts his pelvis slightly so she can remove the final obstacle. His pants and underpants now lie beside them too. She looks at him, love in her eyes. She takes his member, now fully aroused, in her hand, teasing him, stroking gently. She grasps firmer, forwards, backwards a few times, increasing speed, slowing speed, returning to a stroke. Ian grumbled gently, pleasantly. Barbara smiled, she is pleasing the one she loves, his happiness is making her stomach somersault. She drags her tongue up his base, kissing his shaft, she risks a look, and the two lovers make eye contact. Ian although in a state of utter pleasure, is a little surprised his love was exploring him in this way, don’t mistake it, he fully loved every moment of it. Barbara began tickling the tip, swirling her tongue around. His body erupted into full utopia, goosebumps covered every inch of his body as he spasm with pure delight, his rigid member quickly became coated in a glistening sheen of her warm saliva as she took him fully, wrapping her lips around the shaft. Her hand grabbed his chest as his pleasure surge through her causing her to tingle uncontrollably, and this intensified as he grabbed her hand, moans and groans of surrender burst from his throat, and she tasted his sweet loving.

Ian, breathing heavily, reached down and gently held Barbara by her chin and pulled her face to his face, he kissed her, she kissed him back. He span her round so he was on top sliding his hand along her inner thigh, his fingers brush against her, eliciting a little excited ‘oh’ from her. He continued to move his hand along the contours of her body, he gentled gripped and massaged her breast, feeling her nipples harden in his palm. Her black dress now lay crumpled atop his clothes as both were now naked and free to the elements of that warm night. He forced her legs apart, he entered her, and still sharing a passionate kiss as he slowly and gently entered higher, moving up and down, increasing in speed to match the soft sounds now emanating from Barbara. Barbara clung, digging her fingertips into the nape of Ian’s back, she pulled him closer, and she could feel the comforting pressure of his body on top. She wrapped her legs around him forcing him in further, harder. Barbara’s muscles tightened and she arched her back, her body convulsing as she reached a point of pure, unadulterated pleasure. Her breathing intensified, as did his, they began kissing any part of each other they could in that moment reach.

Time seemed to slow, the lover’s shared a moment, conjoined as one body, their breathing and movements became one, in perfect harmony they danced to the music of their beating hearts. Every part of their bodies hummed and buzzed pleasantly as they remain one. They lived for seconds in that soaring agonising perfection, Ian hearing himself gasp as the beautiful wonder that is his wife-to-be lying below him placed both hands on his bottom and squeezed in erotic delight as they both reached their ultimate height.

Breathing heavily, excitedly, passionately, Ian collapsed gently, applying the full weight of his body onto Barbara below, he nuzzled her cheek, her hot breath released into his ear as she breathed sent shivers spiralling down his spine. They lay there in this moment together, Ian still comfortably inside her, neither giving signs that they wanted this to change, their breathing as one, slowed. Ian looked at Barbara, the Euphoria twinkled in his eyes, and her emotions ran across her face enlightening her natural sparkle. They smiled at each other and laughed at the pure happiness eradiating through every inch of their naked bodies as they lay in the dusk-damp grass. Ian, reluctantly moved to lie beside Barbara, she turned and place her head lovingly on his chest as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Their pent-up emotions and silent desires of the past months finally allowed gratification in the release they had been so desperate for, and it was not a disappointment. Far from it, the wait was well worth it, it was elating and electrifying, still buzzing as their skin tingled in the aftermath of their ecstasy. 

Ian kissed her forehead, “Barbara”  
“hmm”, complete peace flowed through her,  
“I have to ask. Where did you learn to do that?” she raised her head from his chest, he raised both eyebrows in a way to reiterate his question, as he struggled to contain the cheeky smile from spreading across his face. Barbara playfully slapped his chest, the look on her face clearly indicated that she wasn’t going to grace him with an answer. He was teasing her, he didn’t need an answer. He knew the answer. His love returned her head to his warm, raising and falling chest, and after a moment of mellow peace, she surprised him with an answer,  
“I didn’t learn it anywhere. I have never done that before. But I had a fantastic muse tonight who evoked new feelings and instincts within me.”  
He let out a little teasing laugh, “Oh? Who?”  
“You Ian Chesterton, you my darling, only you.”  
“Well, next time my darling, it is your turn.” He planted another kiss on her satin-soft lips as they remained in each other’s arms under the glistering stars scattered like moon dust in the sky above.


End file.
